Confusing times
by cassy9
Summary: This fan fiction is mainly about Nick Cutter and Jenny Lewis. Phillip Burton and Dr. Sarah Page will appear here much earlier and they will cause a lot of confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Confusing times **

This fan fiction is mainly about Nick Cutter and Jenny Lewis. Phillip Burton and Dr. Sarah Page will appear here much earlier and they will cause a lot of confusion.

My fan fiction begins at the end of the first season. Professor Nick Cutter has just found out that Stephen and Helen had an affair and Claudia Brown never existed for anybody except him.

Connor, Abby, Stephen and Cutter went back to the ARC. Cutter saw this building for the first time. He observed the people whom he had never seen before and then he went to the kitchen and watched Connor, Abby and Stephen. For them nothing has changed. Only for him and Helen. Then Stephen moved closer to him and looked at him thoroughly. After a while Stephen asked Cutter "Are you okay?" Cutter nodded and wanted to leave the kitchen but Stephen held him back and wanted to know "Is everything okay between us?"Cutter deeply inhaled and sighed. "Yes". Then he left the kitchen and met Connor who asked him "Professor you think that we have done something?" Cutter nodded and explained "Before I went through the anomaly, there was a woman called Claudia Brown and the ARC didn't existed at all. We have done something and therefore the present has changed." He was quiet a moment and then added hopefully "Connor you believe me?" Connor looked at him for a moment and then he announced "Yes. I do." Cutter put an arm on Connors shoulder and then Lester came to them. Lester cleared his throat and said in a serious tone "I want you all to be here tomorrow at nine o'clock. I must introduce somebody to you. A new team member." Cutter looked at him briefly and then he left the Arc and went home.

Nick Cutter laid in his bed and thought about what happened today. Over and over again he asked himself what has happened. He was close to loose his mind. He wished, he could understand what and why all that happened. It was unbelievable that a person didn't existed any more. And as if this was not already enough, he had to find out that his best friend and his wife had an affair. Since he knew that Helen did let him believe that she was dead, he thought that she was capable of doing a lot. But Stephen. He couldn't believe that his best friend betrayed him. At this sleepless night the same questions circled over and over in his head. At least, Connor believed him. This was at least a consolation, even if only small.

**The next day **

Meanwhile it was already half past nine, when Cutter arrived at the ARC. Stephen, Abby, Connor and Lester were already there. Lester looked at him and noticed in sarcastic ton "On time, as usual." Cutter did not answer to him and went to the others. Now they all stood in the entrance hall and waited. Some seconds later the door opened. James Lester looked at Jenny and then he said "This is Jennifer Lewis. From now on you all are subordinated to her. She will make sure that nobody knows too much." Before Jenny could say hello to everyone, Cutter did cut her off and by saying "Claudia Brown." Jenny tried to make clear to him that she was not Claudia Brown. But Cutter wouldn't listen and so Connor saved him. He asked Cutter to come with him. Then Cutter explained Connor that Jenny Lewis was once Claudia Brown. Connor believed him.

At the same time Jenny and Lester were in his office. "You must excuse the professor Jenny. He is a little...odd. Our professor is a prime example for genius and insanity. You will get used to him." Jenny nodded and then she asked "What exactly is my job? No one have told me yet what I have to do here exactly." Lester cleared his throat and smiled at her for a moment. Then he told her about the anomalies and about the dinosaurs. Jenny could not hold back a laughter and explained in an amused tone "This is a joke right. I mean dinosaurs. Really! As for what I know that are extinct." "I am sure that your scepticism will soon be vanished." Then they were interrupted by a phone call. James Lester answered the phone and talked for a slight moment with the minister. After the conversation he said to Jenny "Probably we have an anomaly in the bank of England. An employee was attacked by a creature."

Ten minutes later Stephen and Cutter sat in one car and Connor, Abby and Jenny in the other car. One hour later they reached the bank of England. Jenny looked after the onlookers and the injured employee. Nevertheless, the injured employee was in a shock and everything Jenny got out of him was an incomprehensible murmur about monsters. Cutter spoke with the bank manager and told him to close the bank for today. Some minutes later Jenny came back and asked Cutter "And now?" Cutter looked at her urgently and said "Now we take a look around and try to find the anomaly." Connor and Stephen just came down the stairs and explained that the anomaly was upstairs. So they all went upstairs and Jenny saw an anomaly for the first time. The glitter and sparkle which went out from the anomaly fascinated her tremendously. She could not believe what she saw there. Then Abby saw a shade at the door. She and Cutter followed the shade. Then, finally, in a corner they saw the creature. It was a young, not yet full-grown, Titanosuchia. Abby shot a numbing arrow from her weapon and the young dinosaur fell down unconsciously. Cutter and Abby knelt down beside the creature and Cutter explained that this was a young Titanosuchia and that it came from the perm. Cutter picked up the animal and brought it back to the anomaly. Before he brought it back to the anomaly, Jenny could see the dinosaur and she slowly realized that everything was real. Then Cutter decided that Abby and Connor guard the anomaly and he and Stephen would make sure that no other creatures would be here in the bank. Some minutes later the anomaly closed. One hour later Cutter and Stephen were sure that there was no other creature and so they all went back to the ARC.


	2. Chapter 2

On the journey back to the ARC Connor noticed that Jenny looked a little bit distraught. He leant over to her and with a smile on his lips he noted "Thrilling first day what Jenny?" Jenny stroked with one hand through her hair and answered "Yes I … this is so... unbelievable." Abby smiled at her and replied "You will get used to it." Back at the ARC Jenny informed Lester about the events of the day and afterwards she went into her office. She sat down on her chair and closed her eyes. Then somebody knocked at her door. Jenny opened her eyes, sighed and said "Come in". She looked to the door and saw Cutter stepping in her office. Cutter looked at Jenny for a moment and then he explained "Okay imagine that something happened... in the past and therefore the present... changed. Some people do not exist any more and others are... somebody else. I know that it sounds completely crazy, but you were once Claudia Brown and ...we …" Then Jenny's mobile phone rang. She apologised to Cutter and answered her mobile phone. Cutter heard her saying "Sweetheart I will be home soon." Cutter was pretty sure that she was talking to her boyfriend and so he left her office before she finished the telephone conversation. Jenny looked after him and was quite surprised about Cutter. She decided to go home. At least, she had a lot to digest.

When she entered the door she was welcomed by her fiancée Josh. He softly caressed her neck, but Jenny pushed him softly from herself. "Josh I am really exhausted. I just want to go to bed and sleep." Josh gave her one affectionately kiss and then they went together to the bedroom. Jenny lay down in the bed and closed her eyes. However, at this night she could not sleep. Too many thoughts circled in her head and held her back from sleeping. Not only that everything that happened today was absolutely unreal. No. There also was a mad professor who wanted to make clear to her that she was once another woman named Claudia Brown.

At the same time Cutter also laid in his bed and stared, lost in thoughts, at the wall. The longing for Claudia pressed his mind and the thoughts about her were really painful. Claudia Brown was gone and there was no way to get her back. Claudia Brown was replaced by a woman named Jenny Lewis. He was helpless. Sometimes he thought that he already lost his mind. How should he deal with that. Unfortunately he had no answer to that. And to crown it all he had to learn that Jenny was already taken.

Cutter ignored Jenny during the next weeks as much as he could. He did not speak to her. He only spoke to her if he really had to. He avoided her because it was just to hurtful. Every time he looked at Jenny, he saw Claudia. Every time he heard her voice he heard Claudia's voice. But Jenny was not Claudia and Jenny was inaccessible for him. So he stayed away from her.

Some days later Connor showed to the others the anomaly detector, he invented. He explained the big terminal and the small handy devices. During Connors explanations and implementation Jenny wanted to know if the devices are really reliable. Before Connor was able to answer her, Cutter said to Jenny in an angry tone "This is really not your problem." Jenny felt offended. She didn't say anything and Cutter already regretted that he was so rough to her. He could not explain why he handled her like this. Maybe it was the jealousy he felt, because he knew that she loved somebody else. And he knew that she was completely different then Claudia was and that just was too much for him. All he knew was that he could hardly endure Jenny's presence. After Connor had finished his presentation, Jenny went to Abby and looked questioningly at her. "What is Cutter's problem with me? Aside from the fact that he believes that I was someone else once." Abby sighed hard and shrug her shoulders "Cutter is special …. But you will get used to him. He is a good man and I am sure that one day you two will get along. He is a bit messy at the moment. That is all." Jenny crossed her arms and nodded "Ah, a bit messy. Well...he is not the only one."

Then the anomaly alert sounded. Connor did run to the terminal and looked stiffly at the monitor. Seconds later he said "Okay the anomaly is in the Sea Life London aquarium." Cutter stepped closer to Connor and placed his hand on Connors shoulder. While he did that he said in a proud way "Good job Connor." Connor smiled and then they went to the aquarium. Some minutes later they all arrived there and Connor looked at the small device and explained "The anomaly is right...under us." So they all went down. Meanwhile Jenny did let the whole aquarium evacuate. The rest of the team reached the anomaly at the same time. The anomaly was directly before the gigantic glass window. Behind the class the sharks were swimming around. Cutter decided that Stephen and Abby looked for a creature incursion. He would wait there with Connor and guard the anomaly. Some minutes later Jenny also reached the anomaly. After about one half an hour Abby and Stephen came back. But they didn't found anything. Then an electrician suddenly came by the door. He looked at the team members in a confused way and asked while he pointed his hand towards the anomaly "What is this flickering thing?" Jenny wanted to tell him to go but suddenly a big creature came out of the anomaly. It looked like a gigantic crocodile on two legs. Before Stephen could shoot the numbing arrow, the animal did run directly to the electrician. It was lightning fast and it tore up the man within seconds. Stephen pressed trigger of his weapon and the creature fell down. However, it was too late. The man had already bled to death. The creature bit him directly in the neck and met the carotid artery. The wounds were too bad. They had no chance to save him. Cutter looked at Stephen and said "Help me bringing it back." Stephen still stood beside the electrician and he shook his head. Then he wanted to know "Why Cutter? I should get real ammunition and shoot it right away." Cutter stepped closer to him and tried to explain "We can not do this. We don't know what we will change." Stephen was confused and so he talked himself into a rage "A man has just died and all you can think of is the creature because you are afraid that we might chance something. You don't even know that. You are the only one that thinks that something chanced. You are crazy. This is a deadly and dangerous creature. We should shoot it. It should be dead and not this innocent man. What is wrong with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

At the same time Abby and Connor tried to move the creature back to the anomaly. Without no reason Connor lifted his head and his eyes saw that the lights were flickering and that the anomaly was also flickering. He thought that this was a bit odd and couldn't stop thinking that this might not just be a coincidence. Abby noticed that Connor was in thoughts and so she said "Connor are you with me? I could use a little help here if you don't mind." Connor shook his head and said "Yeah of course I am helping you." Cutter realized that it wouldn't make any sense to talk to Stephen and so he went to Abby and Connor and helped them. Stephen still stood beside the man and then he looked at Jenny. He was furious and knocked down. He needed a valve for his anger and so he grumbled at Jenny. "And how do you explain now this to his family huh?" Jenny looked him directly in the eyes and in an ice-cold tone she said "This is my problem not yours. Your job is to prevent that innocent people die and mine that the people don't know too much. Clearly you don't do your job good enough." "Oh I am sorry that your job is only to cover up everything. Did it ever occurred to you that we don't have any right to keep this a secret. If people would know about this, they could maybe escape." Jenny was quite unnerved by this discussion and in a vigorous tone she informed him. "This is not your decision to make." Then Stephen heard Cutter saying "Stephen! That's enough." Nevertheless, Stephen did not pay any attention to Cutter and lambasted Jenny again. " You don't have any right to decide who may know something and who not. You want to veil everything and keep it a secret. You are a hypocrite. You see how dangerous all of that is and still you think that it is better if nobody knows what's going on here." "Stephen this is simply my job. I am paid for telling lies. But I don't lie to someone I care about unlike you do." Stephen went without another word outside. He knew exactly what Jenny meant. He was already ashamed enough of himself. He wished that this with Helen and him would never have had happened. Jenny had touched a sore spot. Even if Cutter had forgiven him, Stephen could tell that Cutter would never forget that.

Abby and Connor heaved the creature back in the anomaly. Cutter went to Jenny and tried to explain Stephens behaviour. "He did not meant it the way it sounded. He is overworked. You do a good job Claudia…." Jenny looked at him outraging and now she was dangerously close to fall into a rage. Not only that Stephen took his anger out on her. No. Now also Cutter started to call her Claudia. Jenny stared a moment at the ground and then she shouted at Cutter "What is wrong with you? Is it really so difficult for you to remember my name. For a professor you have a damn bad memory." Before he could apologise, Jenny was already gone. Then Cutter turned around to Connor and Abby. They looked at him helplessly and some minutes later the anomaly closed.

**Back in the ARC **

Stephen was standing in the kitchen when Cutter entered. Stephen looked at him and wanted to know "So you also think that it is okay to keep it a secret? For how long?" Cutter shook his head and sighed "We don't know enough about anomalies Stephen. We have to….." Then Stephen interrupted him furiously. "There it is! You are on her side." Cutter looked at him in a questioning way and said "There are no sides. We are all on one side." Stephen wanted to answer to that when Connor entered the kitchen and asked "Professor do you have a moment?" Cutter nodded and followed Connor. Connor explained his theory to him. Connor thought that possibly electricity could close the anomalies. "And you could build such a thing Connor?" Connor nodded confidently and then they went into Lester's office. Cutter and Connor explained him Connors theory. Lester, who was leaning against his desk, looked at them for a moment and then he explained "Very well. What do you need?"

**Some weeks later **

Cutter and Connor were standing right in front of the anomaly detector and they talked. "We have to find out why the anomalies appear Connor. I believe…there is a some kind of… pattern. Maybe even the myths and legends have to do something with anomalies." Connor looked at Cutter for some seconds and then he started to like this theory. "Do you mean something like….I don't know…. a sort of Pegasus professor?" Cutter nodded and smiled. He was glad that Connor understood him. Then Connor showed him the sealing machine he had built. Cutter looked at him thoroughly and asked for safety's sake "Are you sure that this will work?" Connor looked at the machine and then Cutters and his eyes met. So he found the confidence to say "Yeah. Yeah. It will work."

In the evening the anomaly alert sounded. The anomaly was in the museum. Dr. Sarah Page was just closing the doors of the museum when the team approached. Jenny showed her identity card to Sarah and asked her to open the doors. Sarah looked at Cutter and in a confused way and asked "Okay…. Who are you?" Then she opened the doors and directly in front of the door was the anomaly. Sarah looked at the anomaly and asked in the shocked whispering tone "What is this?" With her forefinger she pointed at the anomaly. Cutter turned to her and explained "This is an anomaly. A rip in the time or … a gate to another time."Jenny looked at Cutter punitive and then she turned to Sarah. "Dr. Page I must ask you to leave the museum immediately." At the same moment, nevertheless, a creature jumped out and wanted to rush to Sarah. Cutter placed himself right in front of Sarah to protect her and then Stephen dazed the creature with an arrow from his gun. Cutter made sure that Sarah was unwounded. Sarah was staring at the unconscious creature and slightly hysterically she asked "What is this huh?"Abby bent over the animal and explained "A sort of prehistoric crocodile." Sarah nodded and said "What is it doing here?" Cutter looked at Sarah and asked if she works here. She explained that she is an Egyptologist. Cutter looked at Connor and a smile was on his lips. "Exactly what we need. Connor close the anomaly." Connor pressed the button and a brilliantly bright beam of light came out of the machine. The anomaly closed. Connor rejoiced and embraced Abby. Cutter proudly knocked on Connors shoulder and whispered in his ear "Good job." Then he turned to Stephen and explained "You, Connor and Abby guard the anomaly. I will go with Dr. Page and Jenny back to the Arc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back in the ARC **

Cutter explained Sarah as much as he could about anomalies on their way back to the ARC. Cutter hoped that Sarah would work here with him. At the same time, Jenny informed James Lester about the latest anomalies and incidents. Lester was sitting behind his desk. He crossed his arms while he was listening to Jenny's explanations. After Jenny had finished, Lester said "Well you know what to do. Let the witness disappear from the screen." Jenny looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Then she explained " No chance! She is already here." Then Cutter and Sarah entered Lester's office. Cutter cleared his throat and said "I want Dr. Page to work with me. She is an Egyptologist and I believe, with her help, I can possibly extend the research. Maybe we will find a pattern. Maybe we can create a map. And maybe we can predict anomalies one day." Lester looked at Sarah and asked, while he was reading her file. "Dr. Page would you like to work with our…. mad professor?" Sarah looked Cutter in the smiling face and said in an excited tone "I am in." Lester looked at Sarah and said with a sarcastic undertone in his voice "Splendid! Jenny will show you everything."

Jenny explained Sarah everything and showed her everything. In the end they were standing right in front of Cutters office. Stephen was just leaving. Jenny wanted to know if Sarah had any other questions. Sarah denied this and Jenny was relieved that she could go now. She really had no desire to stay there longer with Stephen than she had too. Stephen looked at Sarah with big eyes and said "Quite thrilling huh?" "Yes it is …amusing." Then they smiled at each other. Then Cutter stepped out of his office. He looked at Stephen and Sarah for a moment and then he said while turned to Sarah "I want you to create a list. A list about all the strange incidents in the past." Sarah inspected Cutter's face. She wanted to make sure whether this was serious or not. So she enquired "All incidents? I think that will lasts for months. Maybe even longer." "Yeah… I am aware of that. So we shouldn't lose any time." Cutter put one hand on the door handle and with the other hand he indicated in his office. Sarah followed his instruction and seconds later Sarah and Cutter disappeared in his office.

**The next day**

Jenny was just entering the Arc when the anomaly alert sounded. Connor and Abby stood already in front of the detector and waited impatiently for the coordinates of the anomaly. Stephen, Cutter and Sarah also placed themselves in front of the anomaly detector. Finally, the detector showed the coordinates and Connor explained "Okay…The anomaly is in a lake…. In the Windermere. The biggest natural lake of England and he is in the brine District-national park." Sarah could hardly believe what she heard there. Unbelievingly she turned to Cutter and asked "How should we find the anomaly? The Windermere is 17 km long. Moreover, there are many small islands." Cutter sighed deeply and explained "We will find the anomaly Dr. Page, but you.. stay here." Sarah remained unimpressed and explained "However, I want to come with you professor. Nevertheless, I can work later, there will be enough time. Learning by doing… right?" Cutter protested immediately "It is too dangerous." Before Sarah could add something Stephen enquired " Come on Cutter. I will protect her and make sure nothing happens to her." And before Cutter could even reject this proposal Stephen and Sarah were on their way to the exit.

One hour later the team finally arrived at the District-national park. Cutter stepped out of the car and then he explained "Connor, Abby and Jenny. You all will drive round the lake and look for creatures. Stephen, Dr. Page and I travel through the lake by boat. Maybe we can figure out which time on the other side of the anomaly is." Now everybody knew what they had to do. Jenny, Connor and Abby were in the car and Stephen, Sarah and Cutter were in a boat. Finally Cutter, Stephen and Sarah reached the middle of the lake and there was the anomaly.

Twenty minutes later Abby called Cutter and informed him that there was no sign for a creature incursion. This was good news. Meanwhile, Stephen did put on a diving suit and then he dived to the anomaly. When Stephen reached the anomaly he saw a big creature who already come out of the anomaly and a second later the anomaly closed. Then Stephen swam as fast as he could to get to the surface and explained that the anomaly was closed but that a big creature managed to get out of it. Stephen wasn't able to identify the creature and so Cutter informed Abby. Ten minutes later they all met on the shore. Cutter explained to his team members that they had to find the creature. Then he turned around and observed the surface of the lake.

At the same time Stephen and Sarah were on the right side of the shore and also looked for the creature. Sarah stepped closer to the shore, because she believed that she had seen something and before she could react, a gigantic creature jumped directly to her. The creature was a two meter Troodontidae with very sharp claws. The creature knocked Sarah down and dug his claws deep in Sarah's leg. Seconds later Stephen shot the creature right in the neck. Stephen hit exactly the carotid artery of the creature and so it had bled to death within seconds. Every member of the team went immediately to Sarah. Her right leg was bleeding strongly and Jenny called an ambulance. Afterwards Abby and Connor looked after the creature. Connor and Abby used a forklift to pick up the creature. Jenny went with Sarah into the hospital and Stephen, Cutter, Abby and Connor went, with the dead creature, back into the ARC.

In the lab Abby and Cutter examined the creature until Stephen interrupted them by saying "Cutter, even if we kill them, they still injure people." Cutter passed his hand over his face, chuckled briefly and said to Stephen in an angry tone "This is all your fault Stephen. You are responsible for the death of the creature and you are responsible that Sarah is injured." Stephen couldn't believe what he heard and so he asked "What? You think that this is all my fault?" Cutter nodded and explained "Well…you scared the creature. If you weren't there, maybe she would have go back to the anomaly and disappeared with the anomaly." Now Stephen had to laugh and protested "If we wouldn't keep everything a secret …" But Cutter interrupted him immediately "You don't get it, do you? It is too dangerous.. and as long as we do not know.. why all of that happens,.. we can't tell anybody. That is the only way to control it and to make sure that nobody gets hurt." "You're wrong!" and with this sentences Stephen left the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later Jenny and Sarah came back from the hospital. Sarah went into the kitchen, where the others were and Jenny went into Lester's office to inform him about the latest incidents. Abby turned to Sarah, pointed to her leg and asked in a concerned way "How bad is it?" Sarah answered her with a smile on the lips "I will survive. The scratches are not deep and I have only one small bruise in the ribs." While saying that, Sarah stepped closer to Stephen and said "Well I had my bodyguard with me." After that Cutter looked at Sarah in a serious way and said in a stern tone "For the future there will be no field work for you." Sarah wasn't enthusiastic about that, but she was too tired to argue with Cutter at the moment and so she agreed with him. She could feel the tension and so she proposed "I think will all deserve a time out. Why don't we all go out and have a nice diner? At least, I still have many, many, many questions." At that moment Jenny went into the kitchen and Sarah asked her if Jenny would like to come, too. Before Jenny could answer, Cutter murmured "Somebody is already waiting for Jenny." Once more Jenny felt offended by Cutter, she didn't't even know why, but now she felt challenged. She turned to him, looked at him and said "You are absolutely right Cutter. My fiancé is waiting for me. A real human being is waiting for me and not someone who I created in my mind." Then she said to Sarah, Abby and Connor "Have fun" and left the ARC. On her way home she really regretted what she said to Cutter, but on the other hand this man was driving her crazy. His behaviour didn't't made any sense to her. When she finally reached her entrance, she came to the end that the reflexion about Cutter and his behaviour wouldn't't lead to a logical end, so she surrendered. At the same time Cutter, Stephen, Abby, Connor and Sarah were in a pub. Sarah was curious and asked Cutter what Jenny meant. So Cutter told her the whole story about Claudia Brown. Of course it was also hard for Sarah to believe him, but after all, she was sure about one thing. Nothing was impossible. Cutter and Sarah had a good time and also Connor and Abby had a good time. Stephen was the only one who hadn't a good time after Cutter told Sarah about Helen.

**The next morning**

Sarah visited Jenny in her office. "It is a shame that you weren't't there yesterday, Jenny. Cutter told me everything about Claudia Brown." Jenny raised an eyebrow and replied in a cynical tone "Ah" Then Sarah asked in a curious way "So you and Cutter. You have quite a tense relation!?" Jenny crossed her arms and said in a annoyed way "Sarah, I really, really do not want to talk about Cutter." Sarah nodded and while she was leaving Jenny's office she said "The next time, you come along. There will be no excuses." Jenny nodded and Sarah left.

It was a quiet day at the ARC and there where no anomalies. Jenny, Connor and Abby were at home, when Stephen went into Cutter's office and asked Sarah if she would like to spend the evening with him. Sarah looked briefly at him and said while she was highly concentrated to her work "Another time Stephen. I really need to finish this." Stephen sighed, said quietly Okay and went home .

**Some weeks later**

Cutter and Sarah spent most of their time in his office and Cutter didn't do any field work. On one hand this was good for Jenny but on the other hand she had to fight with Stephen because they never had the same opinion. After an anomaly was under control Jenny, Stephen, Abby and Connor went back in the ARC. Connor, Abby and Jenny went into the kitchen. In the mean time Stephen visited Sarah in Cutters office.

The door was open and so he went in. He saw Cutter and Sarah and how close they were. They were standing right beside each other and probably they were trying to figure something out, but for Stephen it looked more like a flirt.

He cleared his throat and asked Cutter "Can I talk to you?" Sarah was happy about the break and so she went to the others in the kitchen. Cutter did put some papers on the table and said "If you are here again.. to complain about Jenny…." Cutter wasn't able to finish his sentences because Stephen interrupted him immediately and expressed slightly furiously "No.. it is not about that." Cutter looked at him and then he asked "Well.. What about then?" Stephen took a deep breath and continued "Is this your revenge for what happened with Helen?" Cutter looked at him in a confused and irritated way and asked " What?" Stephen couldn't help himself and so he grumbled

"OH ..Come on Cutter… You know exactly what I mean.. you and Sarah, you flirt with her. You're always with her and of course… it is just because you work with her… but you can't fool me. Who knows what you doing with her all night here?"

Cutter tried to suppress the fury and explained "We work together and that is it!" Stephen laughed ironically and Cutter shook his head while saying "I am not in your way." Then Cutter left his office and left behind a miffed Stephen.

Also during the next days Stephens suspicion about Cutter and Sarah increased more and more. He was sure that there was something going on between them. Over and over again she refused to go out with him and Stephen was convinced that she turned him down because of Cutter.

**Some days later**

Cutter and Sarah had lunch together and now they were entering the ARC together.

Stephen and also Jenny watched them laughing and obviously having a good time. Connor recognized the sceptical look in Jenny's eyes and asked "What are you looking at?" Jenny shrugged her shoulders, acted like she didn't care and explained "Not much…. Apparently there is somebody who understands the insane professor."

Connor didn't really know what she meant and said "Whatever. Can I ask you something about woman … in general I mean?" Jenny smiled a little bit. She really liked Connor, he was completely honest and he cared about others. Jenny really valued Connors character

and she was glad that he asked her for advice. She looked questioning at him and wanted to know "You mean about Abby?" Connor nodded and Jenny waited for him to continue "Okay. So how I am … I mean. I want to tell her. that …" Connor paused a moment, breathed deeply and added "I … love … Abby." Jenny placed her hand on Connors shoulder and said "Yes…Yes I know that you love her but you need to tell her that…. be romantic and spontaneous. Be a gentleman. You can do this." After he talked to Jenny he felt confident enough too asked Abby for a date. Even though he was still afraid that she might say no but he need to know how she felt about him. Abby was in the changing cubicle, stand right in front of her locker and asked herself where Stephen was, when Connor entered the changing cubicle, too. Abby turned to Connor and asked "Do you know where Stephen is? He disappeared this morning and I can't reach him on his mobile phone?" Connor shrugged his shoulders and said "No but I wanted to asked you something." Abby looked at him in questioning way and signalled him that he should say what he had to say. Connor took a deep breath again and placed himself right in front of Abby. He felt cold and hot and he almost lost his bravery but then Abby softly touched his arm und said smilingly "What's up Connor? I don't bite!" Connor did run his hand over his face and asked in a shy way "Abby.. eh I thought.. you know...Would you like to have diner with me tonight." Abby was curious and asked "Like a date?" Connor hesitate but then he nodded in a confident way. Abby was still smiling and answered "Yeah I would like to have diner with you tonight.?" Connors tensed facial expression changed immediately and he started to smile like a little boy. He wasn't able to say a complete sentences and so he bubbled something and went back to the door. While he went to the door he bumped his elbow at the doorframe and left with a big smile upon his lips. Abby shook her head and chuckled, then she tried to call Stephen again.

At the same time Stephen was in his apartment and saw that Abby was trying to call him, but he was too angry to speak with her. He was upset because neither Cutter nor Lester, with whom he had discussed this issue this morning, tried even to understand him and that the people had a right to know the truth. Then there was this thing with Sarah. Apparently she was not interested in him. He asked himself why he was still working at the ARC. No one took him seriously, or was interested in his opinion, and actually he was playing with the idea to quit. He needed time, time to think.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenny was sitting in her office when Connor, who beamed with joy, past her door. She knew exactly why he was so happy and she was happy for him. A few minutes later, James Lester came into her office and said, "Stephen has taken a week off." Jenny raised her head and said, "Great, then Abby, Connor and Me can probably take care of everything alone." Before James could answer her, the alarm sounded. Jenny stood up, walked fast to the anomaly detector and saw Abby and Connor, who were waiting for the detector to spitting out the coordinates. Seconds later, Connor said "The anomaly is located in the Battersea Power Station, an abandoned factory." Connor and Abby looked at her questioningly and then they waited for instructions. Jenny noticed that, took a deep breath and declared "Well.. I guess it will be just the three of us….Lets go then."

In the first ten minutes nobody spoke but then Abby finally broke the silence and said

"I guess this will be it.. right? Cutter is working with Sarah all the time and Stephen isn't here." Jenny knew exactly what Abby meant, because she didn't felt well with this either. Neither Cutter nor Stephen were present and that was really strange for all of them. Jenny tried to make them feel better and said in a very confident way "Who needs them anyway? We can handle it all by ourselves… right?" Abby and Connor agreed with a smile. After another ten minutes, they reached the Battersea Power Station. Connor, Abby and Jenny got out of the car, walked into the empty factory, and then Connor looked at the small anomaly detector. For a few seconds he starred at the tiny screen and said "The Anomaly is in the basement." They went towards a big steel door which lead into the basement. Abby and Jenny had their stun guns in their hands. Jenny looked alternately at Abby and Connor, took a deep breath and said in a determining way "Come on Connor, you open the door." Connor tilted his head to Jenny and asked indignantly, "What? Why me. I don't even have a gun?" Abby poked him in the ribs and explained "Don't be scared. We cover your back. Now open the door Connor." Connor shook his head, looked at Abby in disbelief and then he did put his hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly. Abby and Jenny stepped through the door and then they saw the anomaly. This anomaly was very small and Connor leaned to the anomaly and said "Unbelievable. I have never seen such a miniature version of an anomaly." Jenny stomped with her feet and said "Great Connor,.. but we really should search the area and make sure that there were no creature incursion. Abby and I will look for that and you will close the anomaly." Connor did as he was commanded, sealed the anomaly and as he did so, he wondered why the anomaly was so small. "Maybe Cutter has an idea." He thought to himself. Abby was at the end of the basement when she heard Connor mumble something, she went toward Jenny and said relieved "I found nothing. I think everything is clean." Jenny agreed with her, and after they had checked that the anomaly was sealed, they left the factory. But there was something that they didn't know. Unfortunately they overlooked a single mosquito, which was a female and would soon lay eggs. They also did not know that this would become a problem in the future.

Meanwhile, Cutter and Sarah were in his office and they were collecting strange and unspecific time occurrences.

A few minutes later Lester went into Cutters Office, cleared his throat and asked about the progress. Cutter did not bother to look at him and muttered "We're making progress." Lester was still not satisfied and continued "I hope that you do that. The minister is really impatient and ….. " Then he paused because he noticed that Cutter wasn't listen, so he crossed his arms and sighed in a loud way. Cutter was now annoyed by his presence and in an irritated way he asked "Was that all or…?" James looked at him and said "Stephen has taken a week off and for your information Abby, Connor and Jenny are taken care of an anomaly." This time, Cutter lifted his head, looked directly into Lester's eyes and asked in a gruff way "And where is the problem? I'm sure that.. Jenny.. has everything under control." Lester nodded and left Cutters office. Cutter looked briefly after Lester when he left and then he started to look over the documents at his table. Sarah stared at Cutter and finally she asked anxiously "Shouldn't you rather be with them,… now that Stephen is not here." Cutter sighed heavily and asked, "Why? Connor and Abby will be fine without me. They know what to do." Sarah frowned and asked, with folded arms, "And what about Jenny? "Instead of answering her Cutter buried his face in the papers and Sarah realized that she bit here on granite , so she said, "I'll get myself a cup of coffee now." and the she disappeared. In the kitchen, she met Jenny, Connor and Abby, who told her about the factory and the anomaly. Sarah could tell by the relaxed faces that they were all glad that this anomaly apparently went smoothly.

**Abby and Connor Date**

Connor and Abby left the ARC together and went into their apartment, they had to stop there at first because they had to feed Rex and after that they went to an Italian restaurant. Connor followed Jenny's advice very well and was a real gentleman. He opened the car door for Abby and he also pulled out her chair. After they had finished their meal, Connor put his hand over Abby's hand, looked her straight in the eye and said "Abby, I ..…" He paused for a brief moment and collected his thoughts. Then he took a deep breath and continued, "You're the most important person in my life and I want you to know what I feel for you ... I love you." After he had finally said what he wanted to say, he felt much better. He lowered his head, looked away and was about to pull his hand out of sheer embarrassment, but Abby held his hand and whispered lovingly, "I love you too Connor." Then the two left the restaurant while they were holding hands.


End file.
